


Gold Plated

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Play, Clothed Sex, F/F, Frottage, Grinding, PWP, Sexual Content, Sort Of, mk9, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: The game came to be that, whenever two of them were engaged in a practice battle, whoever came out as the victor was allowed to enact a favor upon the loser.For the most part, their victories and losses were all done in good nature.But the more she battled with Jade, the more their favors began to bend the rules.





	Gold Plated

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a looser, less refined style of writing smut.

A perfectly timed low sweep followed by a high pounce cemented her victory against the green-clad bodyguard.

Mileena landed hard on her knees against the stone tiles of the practice courtyard- but not nearly as hard as Jade did as she landed square on her back. Not that it seemed to matter given the rough landing didn't phase the woman; she didn't so much as show a wince of pain from the collision.

If anything, the hard-fallen loss brought out a brisk laugh from her concealed lips instead.

"You win fair and square, Princess," Jade spoke, before she duly added, "- _this_ time."

Wrinkling her nose at the remark, Mileena took note of the woman's subdued look of amusement and wanted to think that Jade enjoyed losing on purpose. But such was not the case. Despite holding such a simplistic title as bodyguard, the woman had forced almost all of the soldiers in the Emperor's palace to their knees. Tarkatan, Shokan, and Centaur alike.

It was why Jade was such a sought after sparring partner.

Royalty or not, if you were in the training fields with her, you were forced to be quick and skilled- least you end up on the wrong end of her staff.

"You hardly give me the credit I deserve," Mileena playfully retorted, as she kept herself settled on her knees. Her hands kept Jade's wrists pinned above her head, luckily catching them upon the landing- knowing well that had she not, Jade would've easily made a grab for that very staff. But she was not to be outdone this time, and she had been quick to seal her victory the moment the opportunity came upon her.

And to think, she had almost turned down Jade's rare offer of an early morning skirmish.

"Now then, what is it that I can do for you?"

Mileena mused the request over and considered her potential options.

Training for hours every day, sparring with the same partners, running the same routines had gotten tedious and boring. Herself, Kitana, and Jade were trained assassins from the beginning; the moment they learned to walk, they learned to fight. They were forced to deal with the blood and the tears at a young age- and now and days they could take a punch without so much as blinking at the impact.

But even as the Emperor's power grew to take over Tarkatan, Shokan, and Centaur, the new opponents did little to provide them with ample entertainment.

It didn't take long before the routine dried up.

Skipping practice was dishonorable, and yet Mileena and her blood-sister Kitana still did so from time to time. There seemed to be little else for them to learn, and few people who could provide them with something new to play with.

Jade, in an effort to prevent either of them from getting into trouble with the Emperor- especially considering how loose-lipped his Shokan loyalists were- created a game, so to say, to keep things entertaining for them. Which wasn't easy considering how high-maintenance both herself and Kitana were, which was why Jade's title of Bodyguard seemed to lure people into a false sense of victory. After all, it wasn't easy for the woman to keep up with them, or keep track of them; she was skilled beyond people's imagery of her.

The game came to be that, whenever two of them were engaged in a practice battle, whoever came out as the victor was allowed to enact a favor upon the loser.

It was usually just harmless things, like covering one's nightshift, or doing one's chores for an hour.

Mileena had once disguised herself as Kitana and sat in on her father's council, allowing the real Kitana to nap peacefully in her room.

They had been careful to ensure that rules were kept in place to keep things from getting out of hand- after all, the reason for the game was to prevent punishment, not enact more of it.

And Gods forbid if someone on the Emperor's inner council found out about some of their antics.

Mileena had originally thought the idea to be childish, but had eventually warmed up to it with given time.

The turning point for her had been when she won against Jade for the first time after enacting the game, and had gotten the woman to cover for her while she snuck out to the nearby Tarkatan camp. No one had suspected a thing when she returned- not that there would've been much to argue. She would not have been completely out of line to visit, but still. Knowing that she was guaranteed a free pass made the trip all the more satisfying.

For the most part, their victories and losses were all done in good nature.

But the more she battled with Jade, the more their favors began to... bend the rules a little bit.

And it was worth noting that Jade had been the first to make such a proposition towards her. After winning over her in battle, the woman had requested a kiss from her- wanting to know what it was like to kiss a mouth surrounding by so many teeth. It had been an odd request, but one that Mileena had fulfilled- not because she felt like she had to, but simply because she wanted to. She had spent nights with Tarkatans before, but every kiss was filled with teeth and there was no surprise if one was bit during the embrace- or if blood had been drawn.

But Jade was not Tarkatan, nor did she possess so many teeth.

From there, the game that had been enacted to keep them in line, began to provide a new set of risks with each victory or loss.

"In a position as this, I think the proper question would be, what can I _do_ to you?" Mileena corrected, grinning beneath her veil as she shifted the woman's wrists into one hand. She moved her now-freed hand to Jade's own veil, lightly tracing out the shape of her lips through the thin fabric before she slowly peeled it down. She watched as Jade's eyebrows lightly arched in response, and caught the subdued smile that twitched on the corners of her now exposed lips.

"Is that so?" Jade pressed, maintaining a straight face regardless. "Then what, may I ask, _Princess_ , is it that you wish to do to me?"

Mileena slowly trailed her fingers down the woman's slender neck, feeling the soft vulnerability underneath her touch. She could feel Jade's heightened pulse, still riding on the adrenaline from their earlier skirmish- and perhaps now running on the adrenaline of something else. Her skin was still cool to the touch, just barely touched by a drop of sweat.

Her fingers continued downward, lightly strumming the thin thread that kept Jade's uniform tied in the front.

Her gold and green leotard was split clean down to her navel, revealing her trimmed and muscular stature underneath. The woman put a lot of work into her figure- and the revealing nature of her uniform showcased it. Perhaps that was why so many people underestimated her abilities- and why so many of them were put down into the dirt underneath her heel.

But on the same hand, and despite her own victory, Mileena found the woman to be difficult to train with- not entirely just because of her strength, but also because of the same uniform people based their assumptions on. It was hard to stay focused on Jade's movements and actions, when there were far more interesting things to keep track of.

Even after countless battles between them, Mileena still didn't know how such a thin piece of thread, crossed over and looped on itself, could keep the woman's breasts contained. They were certainly tucked and snugged into her tight-fitting uniform, but given Jade's favoritism with high attacks and using her staff to get a height advantage, gravity wasn't exactly easy to fight.

Moving a hand to cup Jade's left breast, Mileena lifted it with her palm as she swept her thumb over the woman's nipple- teasing it through the thin, green material.

Such a tight fit had its pros and cons.

And the soft exhale that Jade released in response gave way to the inevitable sensitivity that had developed.

The ever slight arch to the woman's back was enough to urge her onward, as Mileena squeezed and groped at her breast now- stroking her thumb back and forth until she saw the subtle peak of Jade's nipple press against her uniform.

"Are you in the mood for such a game?" Mileena teased.

"I would never deny you, Princess," Jade retorted.

As smoothed-over as the response sounded, Mileena still detected the subtle sarcasm in the woman's voice and knew that she meant well.

Releasing her breast, Mileena ran a single nail down the middle of the thread- cutting it apart as she went, before she grabbed the spliced remains and tore them off. Almost immediately, she watched as Jade's uniform went slack, allowing her breasts to give away as they came loose from their restrictive hold. And Mileena wasted no time in using both hands to strip the bodyguard's uniform away from her breasts- exposing them to the early morning air.

She caught the way Jade shuddered at the exposure, as the cool air caused her nipples to harden in response.

But like the loyal player that she was, Jade kept her hands above her- remaining where they had been, even without the pinning hold on them.

"Such fun little playthings," Mileena mused, as she wrapped her hands around both of Jade's breasts, squeezing them in her hold, and watching as Jade arched some with the motion. Grabbing at them from underneath, she watched as her fingers almost disappeared underneath the masses. On such a slender form as hers, they looked bigger- but up close like this, it was proven to be no illusion.

There was a reason so many of the Emperor's Generals so willingly agreed to fight with someone with such a lowly title as Bodyguard. Perhaps they hoped that, in the midst of battle, they might be able to squeeze in a hold that had little to do with training- and more to do with the inevitable broken fingers to follow. And perhaps Mileena took more than enough pride and entertainment in the fact that she was able to do what so many wished they could- and so easily at that.

"Although they are hardly _little_ ," she tacked on.

"You have no room to talk," Jade mused.

Mileena grinned as she moved her fingers to toy with the woman's nipples now, finding amusement in the contrast of color between them. While her own were a subtle pink, Jade's nipples were dark, even darker than her skin- making them stand out as Mileena squeezed them between her fingers. She kept the teasing grip, alternating between a tight pinch and a firm hold, watching in amusement as Jade squirmed underneath her.

There was a dark blush across the bodyguard's face now, shading her cheeks a sturdy red.

As steel-backed and stoic as the woman was, Mileena had long since learned the thrill that Jade experienced when her breasts were played with. The woman had once even confided in her that of the men she had been with before, despite their obsessions with her, they never played with her breasts as much as she liked them too. She liked to be pinned down and played with, made submissive if only by the smallest of degrees.

And it was a request that Mileena was more than happy to abide to.

Releasing one hand, Mileena moved it to her own uniform as she pulled the pink material aside- allowing one of her own breasts to come free. She moved a hand back to Jade's breast, grabbing it from underneath once more, before she took her own in the other hand. She caught Jade's eyes as she began to squeeze their breasts in synchronized motions- taking her time with each one, like she was trying to settle a debate.

Settling down onto Jade's hips, Mileena lightly rocked her own on top of them, rolling back and forth- rubbing her thin uniform against the bodyguard's equally thin one. A low purr rumbled in her throat as she made a show of it, closing her eyes, and putting focus on her actions- making a small background note of how the woman continued to wither and briefly curse under her breath; more out of frustration than anything.

"You may have a point, dear Jade," Mileena admitted.

"You are truly a cruel one, Princess."

Giving a low chuckle, Mileena released the both of them before she moved to partly dismount the bodyguard. She slid one leg between Jade's thighs before she reached down and moved a hand to the back of the her head. Tangling her fingers in the silk-black locks, Mileena yanked the woman into a reclined seated position, bringing them almost face to face now- much to Jade's amusement it seemed.

It was the only time Jade moved her hands on her own accord, and even then it was just to push her arms behind her for support.

Mileena kept one hand on Jade's hips, before she lifted them just enough to better adjust them around her thigh which was still pressed firmly between them. Pulling the woman's hips against her, she angled them inward until she felt the mild shudder that let her know she had the perfect angle.

Another mark of inevitable sensitivity.

Pulling Jade into a brief kiss, Mileena ensure that only her lips touched the woman- which was an easy feat to do now that she had figured the delicacies of it out.

"Now the real fun begins," Mileena mused, as she slowly rocked Jade's hips against her thigh, hearing the woman moan softly at the contact. She felt the way Jade tightened her thighs around her own, anchoring the hold as the woman moved with her guidance. And it was hard not to pay attention to the dampness forming between Jade's legs, now pressed against her skin. It was difficult to not pay attention to the scent that was flooding her heightened senses now, flooding her with the scent of sweet arousal.

Pulling her head back, Mileena dropped her mouth to one of Jade's nipples- licking at it slowly, savoring it, and listening to the faint whimpers before she took it carefully between her lips.

The open split across her cheeks made it difficult to form a proper suckle, but she made up for it with her tongue and with the subtle pressure from her teeth. There was plenty more for her to take, and with a disjointed jaw, she more than likely could have. But she decided to savor Jade's responses, hearing the woman moan and arch herself against her, desperate to press herself as close as she could to her.

Mileena curled her fingers against the woman's scalp, feeling the way Jade tilted her head into her palm.

The rocking against her thigh now was more from Jade than her own hand.

She could feel the heat coming from between the bodyguard's legs, felt the wet slickness it was forming on her own thigh- creating a warm mess at contact.

Bearing her teeth into the woman's skin, Mileena was careful not to break it, or at least she tried not to, but the given pressure was enough to draw a gasp from the pinned bodyguard.

Pulling away from Jade's breast, she angled the woman's torso in towards her and took to her second one- now feeling the heated moans that were pressed into her shoulder.

"Mileena-" Jade hissed, teeth biting into her.

Mileena chirped in response, too busy suckling and gnawing at the bodyguard's breast to separate herself from it.

There was less teasing now between them as Mileena felt each solid rock of Jade's nether regions against her thigh, as she felt the thunder in the woman's hips as they worked on their own- needing Mileena's hand more for support than guidance now. There was determination in each grinding motion and Mileena found herself equally working to get the woman off.

But knowing how Jade was, she was never quite that easy.

But she could feel the way Jade wanted to; she could feel the desperation in her movements as the woman constricted her thigh between her tight legs. Mileena could hear the desperation in each moan, each subtle whimper as Jade bore herself against her, as she willingly let her tongue do a rough sweep across her breasts- now switching from one to the other and then back again.

Part of her wanted to use her tongue, her mouth, her fingers- whatever she had to to get the bodyguard squirming underneath her. And she wasn't opposed to getting her mouth dirty, wasn't opposed to drinking the woman in, and ravaging her out in the open.

But Mileena also knew that that's what Jade would want too.

And this was _her_ favor to take.

Mileena shifted her leg back, re-angling her thigh, before she bore it between Jade's legs once more- and almost immediately she heard the satisfying gasp as the woman came under the shift of pressure. The slightest disturbance in habit, the shift in comfort, in routine had thrown off the woman's concentration, allowing her body to take the first opening it could to relieve itself on its own terms- rather than allowing her to be stubborn in the effort.

She felt the tightening of Jade's thighs around her own; she felt the erratic rhythm of her hips as the woman worked herself against her, savoring every second of the sensations that erupted from torture loins.

Mileena could hear her own heart racing as Jade's teeth sank into her shoulder now, barely muffling the wanton moans and whimpers and curses. She buried her head into the woman's neck, biting against it and feeling the pounding of a heart against her teeth.

She held Jade in a death grip, feeling her whole body practically convulsing in her grasp now, and feeling the way the seconds seemed to go on until they came to a shaky finish.

Releasing her hold on the bodyguard, Mileena felt the way Jade released her thigh in conjunction- leaving behind a warm, sticky mess between three legs.

"There we go," she purred.

And she watched as Jade chose to fall back loosely onto the courtyard, no doubt taking in the cool stones on her flushed skin now. Hands crossed over her abdomen as the woman settled on trying to recompose herself- which seemed difficult given the state of her uniform. It didn't take long before fingers seemed to move on instinct as they carefully tucked her breasts back under the green material, although one hand had to hold the front of her uniform close in the absence of the broken thread.

"You will be a formidable foe one day," Jade spoke, a partial tease hidden under her words of wisdom. "Whether you are on the battlefield or in someone's bed."

Mileena blew her tongue between her lips at the remark.

"You are not so difficult to defeat, dear Jade," she huffed, "- nor are you difficult to _please_. You just do not fight the right people."

"Perhaps not."


End file.
